Avatarmatsu: Nonbender Issue
by ohtrouble
Summary: La intervención de Osomatsu lleva a sus hermanos a involucrarse en un problema con los Igualitarios, ¿por qué demonios Osomatsu tenía que meterse en esos líos si era un no-maestro? -. [Avatar: The Legend of Korra - Osomatsu-san]


_Y ninguno de ellos podía comprender cómo una mañana tan normal ocasionó una cadena de eventos alocados, ¿cuándo fue que se metieron en todo ese lío?_

* * *

— ¡Muscle, muscle, hustle hustle! —

— ¡Jyushimatsu, deja de usar el Aire Control en casa! —

Choromatsu intentó tomar el brazo de su hermano menor para detenerlo, pero acabó cayendo de cara al piso y recibiendo la risa burlona de Osomatsu, se recuperó un rato después para acariciarse la cara.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san, no te rías! —Gritó con enfado. Ichimatsu acabó tomando la muñeca de Jyshimatsu, quien se hallaba corriendo por todo el cuarto, para tirarlo hacia el piso, todo porque el aire volaba el pelaje de un gato que estaba acariciando.

— Ya basta —Exigió, Jyshimatsu sólo se quedó en el piso.

— Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, no me sorprende que se quejen de nosotros —Comentó Osomatsu mientras reía, recostándose en el piso junto a Jyushimatsu mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada. — Ah, Jyushi, ¿has estado entrenando? —.

— ¡Muscle, muscle! —

Lo tomó como un sí.

— ¡Deberían dejar de usar sus habilidades tan libremente! Dios, estamos en Ciudad República, viviríamos más tranquilamente si creyeran que somos no-maestros ... —Pero nadie escuchaba a Choromatsu, incluso aunque dijera cosas lógicas, y aunque acordasen seguir sus planes, siempre terminaban dejándolos.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¿De qué serviría ocultarlo? ¡Tendrían que usarlas en algún momento!—Comentó Osomatsu.

— Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Osomatsu, ocultar nuestros poderes sería como no tener libertad de expresión, la dulce sensación de libera- —Ichimatsu le lanzó agua a Karamatsu, deteniendo su frase, y dejándolo empapado como muchas veces.

— Ya cállate, Cacamatsu —

— Ah, Osomatsu nii-san es el único que podría vivir tranquilamente, aunque es un vago de todos modos —Dijo Todomatsu, el mencionado sintió una flecha dándole en el cuerpo, no le gustaba tocar el tema de no tener poderes.

Este sólo soltó un suspiro ante el ambiente pesado que se formó por el comentario, cuando alguien sacaba el tema de Osomatsu, siempre intentaban cambiar la conversación rápidamente, y era algo que comenzó a detestar desde hace mucho.

— Q-Quiero decir ... ¡por cierto! ¿Dónde está la radio? ¡Quería escuchar el pro-Control, jajaja! —Totty rió nerviosamente y en un intento desesperado por buscar la radio se resbaló justo cuando se levantó, los demás también se pusieron un poco nerviosos, así que Choromatsu se levantó para buscarla.

— ¡Creo que está en el armario! ¿¡Por qué lo meten todo ahí!? —Cuando fue a abrirlo, una pila de cosas fue a caérsele encima al pobre Maestro Tierra. Libros, sábanas, revistas porno, más revistas porno, otra revista que no era porno pero tenía poses extrañas ... en fin.

— La tengo —Ichimatsu la tomó desde la cima de la pila de cosas sobre su hermano, dejándola en el piso para sintonizar el canal. Osomatsu se levantó de su lugar con algo de molestia.

— Ya dejen de hacer eso —Las palabras los hicieron sentir un poco mal, aunque no solían simpatizar mucho con su hermano mayor, quien se metía siempre en sus vidas.

— ¿Hacer ... qué? —Preguntó un nervioso Choromatsu saliendo de la pila de objetos.

— Dejar de hablar de los elementos cuando estoy aquí, es molesto —Comenzó a mover los pies hacia la puerta, indicando que iba a salir. — ... Me voy por un rato, no me esperen para cenar —

Y luego de eso, se fue.

* * *

No era novedad para ninguno de ellos que Osomatsu solía sentirse mal por ese tema, nació sin poder controlar ninguno de los cuatro elementos, cosa que lo mantuvo en un estado deprimido, especialmente en su niñez, y mucho más cuando sus hermanos empezaron a desarrollar habilidades.

Preferían no tocar esos temas, pero lo hacían sentir mal de todas formas.

Osomatsu quería convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien, que no necesitaba poderes, fingía estarse divirtiendo cuando escuchaba el pro-Control en la radio, y también fingía estar feliz al ver a sus hermanos entrenando.

No le gustaba sentirse mal por esas tonterías.

¡Estaba viviendo perfectamente sin poderes! Como una persona normal, no como ese grupo de locos que no controlan sus poderes que tiene por hermanos y del que alguna vez le gustaría haber sido parte ... estaba bien, ¿no?

...

¿No?

— Bah —Golpeó una piedra en su camino mientras seguía haciéndose paso por las calles de Ciudad República, lugar para no-maestros, maestros y ... cualquier cosa, para cualquier persona, Dios, incluso habían animales raros ahí. — No tengo el Agua Control de Karamatsu ni la Sangre Control de Ichimatsu, ni el Aire Control de Jyushimatsu, o Tierra Control de Choromatsu, ¡ni siquiera puedo tener el Metal Control de Totty! —Una vez mencionado todo esto, se pasó las manos furiosamente por la cara y respiró hondo.

— Es mejor así, no necesito ninguno de esos tontos poderes, ¡es mucho mejor ser una persona común y corriente! —

Escucha unos gritos que detienen su paso, reconoce la voz de una niña, sí, las de las niñas son las agudas. ¡Osomatsu, no es tiempo de pensar en eso!

El grito le dio un escalofrío, supuso que no pasaba nada y que quizás sólo se había caído o algo así, pero pasó frente a un callejón, y lo primero con lo que se cruzó su mirada fue un tipo con traje raro sosteniendo a la niña desmayada, los restos de electricidad azulada le permitieron saber que la había electrocutado.

No supo porqué, pero sintió que tenía que ayudarla.

Dio un paso hacia al frente, y el sujeto uno hacia atrás.

— ¡Oye, rarito, no deberías sostener niñas en medio de un callejón, se ve raro! —Comentó mientras sonreía, dedicándole una mirada amenazadora, pero esto no lo asustó en lo más mínimo. Incluso aunque fuese un no-maestro, era bastante ágil y lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un golpe a alguien y dejarlo desmayado.

Esquivó tres o cuatro ataques que le fueron lanzados antes de darle un puntapié en el abdomen para lanzarlo hacia atrás, la niña cayó al suelo y pareció recuperar la consciencia, pero parecía aturdida. En un movimiento rápido la tomó de la muñeca para levantarla, con un poco de brusquedad, pero daba igual si salía viva de esta.

La pequeña pareció sorprendida, quedando tras Osomatsu.

— Eh, sería mejor que te fueras de aquí rápido, este tipo me va a dar problemas y no sería bueno que nos atrape a los dos, ya me vas a agradecer por salvarte el culo después —Se inclinó hacia ella, murmurando, sutil como siempre, Osomatsu. Pareció confundida, pero cuando vio que el otro se acercaba a atacar rápidamente hizo lo que Osomatsu le dijo.

— ¡Hop! —Esquivo una patada agachándose, eh, ni el se explicaba cómo era tan ágil si estaba tan fuera de forma, pero daba igual. Iba a darle un golpe de nuevo, pero sintió alguien tras suyo.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse, sintió la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y lo último que vio antes de desplomarse era la sonrisa del hombre con el que luchaba.


End file.
